The Adventures Of Shadowyasha!
by kid koopa
Summary: ok I know I put it as an Inuyasha because it has Inuyasha charecters in it AND I'm not done im still working on it so..every now and then check back to see if I have new chapters added to it... Oh and the first charecter is the newest in the series Janis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "The Creature"

It may have started out as a dream...but dreams can become reality....I was in a forest...then I saw someone tied to a tree....I walked up to the tree and realised it wasn't a person...it was a creature of some kind it was black and red I thought it was asleep so I poked it with a stick and it woke up I asked "What are you?..." it asked the same thing "What _are _you?..." then I said "...I'm a human...What are you?..." then it answered "...I'm a hedgehog...Who are you?..." I answered "...I'm Janis... Who are you?..." then it answered "...I'm Shadow..." but _suddenly_something hits my head and I look around and there was no one there... then Shadow asks "...Can you untie me?..." then I answer "...Sure..."then I untie Shadow and then someone pulls me away from Shadow and it's a pink hedgehog then I ask "Who are you?..." the pink hedgehog answers "I"m Amy...Amy Rose...Who are you?....And why did you free Shadow?!?!?" then I answered "...I'm Janis...And why is it a big deal that I untied Shadow?..." then Amy answers "He is evil..." then Shadow says "...Thank you for untieing me Janis..." then out of the blue a blue hedgehog jumps down from a tree branch and sees that Shadow is untied and then he sees me and says "...Did _you_untie Shadow?!?!" then I answer "...Yes..." then Shadow notices something glowing in my backpack...then i realise i dropped another chaos emerald near him and then I think "What to do what to do what to do......" then something comes to mind and I pull a fake chaos emerald out of my backpack and throw it towards a river and Shadow follows it and then I run towards the other one that's real and put it in my backpack with the other one...then Shadow realises its a fake and turns around and i throw the beaded bracelet at Shadow and Shadow doesn't dodge in time and the bracelet gets on his wrist and then I say " SIT BOY" and then Shadow says "Huh ...." and he slams into the ground and I smile and say " I _LOVE_that bracelet!"...

Chapter 2 "The Seven Chaos Emeralds"

After that I look at the blue hedgehog and ask "...Whats your name?..." then the blue hedgehog answers "...Sonic..."then Amy and Sonic ask "....How did you get here Janis?..." then I answer "...I don't exactly know....I was at home....I fell in the well... and found myself here..." then Shadow finally gets up and slowly walks towards me I say " SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY" then Shadow says "o.o not again..." and he slams into the ground making a giant crater then he says " I give up." and then I say "Good" then I pull a pokeball out of my backpack and they each look at me and I say "........What? Haven't you heard of a pokeball?..." and I throw the pokeball in the air and Lugia apears and Lugia says "...Where are we?..." and I answer "...Good question..._Where _are we?..." then Sonic answers "...Your in the feudal era in a different place..." then I say "...Ok..." and then I jump onto Lugias back and Lugia flys upward and I look around trying to remember where I came from and then Shadow bursts out of the trees and jumps onto Lugia and pushes me off Lugia but holds onto my backpack and says "...Hmmm...... ohhh whats this???..." then he pulls out a glowing pendent that opens and notices one of the pictures was Maria and the other one was a picture of him and he says "... Could this have been...Marias?..." and while I'm falling I scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" but then Tails catches me and asks "....Who are you?...." then I answer "I'm Janis....Who are you?..." Tails answers "I'm Tails....Miles Tails Prower...." then I say " pardon this but..... SHADOW SIT BOY!" Shadow says "...." and slams into the ground falling off of Lugia and I grab my pendent and my backpack as he falls past me and then Tails asks "....Did _you_ untie Shadow?..." and I answer "Yes..."and Tails says "Oh great we were looking for the last two chaos emeralds _too_...now it will be harder to find them..." then I ask "...Chaos emeralds?..." and then Tails says "You've never heard of a chaos emerald?...Ok there's seven chaos emeralds in all we have 5 chaos emeralds so far, we haven't been able to find the last two chaos emeralds...we've searched the whole forest and the whole city those are the only places the chaos emeralds have been..." then I say "Huh...chaos emeralds....Oh you mean these?..." I show the two chaos emeralds that I found and Tails says " Where did you find those???" and then I say "You _don't_ wanna know..." then Shadow jumps up onto a tree branch and jumps up another and grabs one of the chaos emeralds then i say " SIT BOY!" then Shadow slams into the ground with the chaos emerald shattering it into a _alot _of pieces (and thus begins the quest of finding them before eggman does) Me,Sonic,Tails,Amy, and Knuckles say "Oh great!..." and then we look at the shards flying in ALL different directions..._but_ one...that one shard changed my life _forever_.

Chapter 3 "The Quest For The Shards"

I look and looked for the shards but only found one shard when I touched the shard something happened and I fainted Sonic,Shadow,Tails,Amy,and Knuckles say " JANIS" and run up to me...Meanwhile back in school...Kagome is worried about me because I haven't been to school for two days so Kagome decided to visit me at home...but when Kagome got there....my mother said "She isn't home...I thought she was with you..." then Kagome sees the shrine and its open...Kagome walks into the shrine and sees the well and a shard of the chaos emerald but thinks its a shikon jewel shard and puts it in the bottle with the shikon jewel shards,and jumps down the well and climbs out of the well and finds herself in a different version of the feudal era and sees me laying on the ground with a chao next to me and the chao says "Chao Chao Chao..." then I wake up and look around and see Kagome and I say "K-K-Kagome?....How did you get here?!?" and Kagome answers "...I went down the well at your house..." but then I notice a chaos emerald shard and say "...Kagome....I think I know how you got through the well...You have a chaos emerald shard..." and then Kagome realises what she picked up wasn't a shikon jewel shard....it was a chaos emerald shard... and gives the shard to me but then...Shadow dashes through and grabs the shard and I say " SHADOW SIT BOY!" and he slams into the ground and the shard goes flying at me and I catch it with one hand and Kagome just looks at me...

Chapter 4 "A Dream...Or Reality?..."

I put chao in my backpack and say "... How do we get out of here?.........Its been like a horrible dream for me..." and Kagome walks toward the well and we hold hands and jump down the well and we climb out of the well...and Kagome says "...I'll be at my house if you need me Janis...Catch ya later"and walks home I walk into the house and my parents yell "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"then I answer "...Uh um..........You wouldn't believe me if I told you...." then they say "...Good point..."...back with Shadow...Shadow's trying to figure out where I went...back with Kagome... Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting again...except over a thing called "Chriss-mas" it all ended the same some yelling,and Inuyashas face in the floor, and Kagome says "...Inuyasha you _can_ stay here for Christmas _and_ you _can _go back to the feudal era..." and Inuyasha asks "...Is this "Chriss-mas" more important than the jewel shards Kagome???..."... and Kagome answers "YES!! It's the only time I _actually_ get to be with my family! If I could choose between the shards,and my family I would choose my family!!!" (to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5 "The "rude" Awakening"

The next day.....I wake up to Shadow sitting on my bed looking at me....then I say "...Shadow?!?!? How did you get here?!?!?" and Shadow answers "...I followed you home..." and then I say "YOU FOLLOWED ME HOME?!?!?!?" but before Shadow could answer my parents walk into the room and look at Shadow and ask "...Janis....Who is...._that_?..." and I answer "...Mom Dad....this is Shadow...the hedgehog I met in the fudel era..." and then Shadow says "...Nice to meet you..." then


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Down The Rabbit Hole And Back Again"

Shadow runs after and jumps down the well and says "I'm not getting left behind!" and on the other side of the well I crawl out of the well and get cut by some hair and say "Ow! What was that?!?" and then I see a girl looking at me and I notice she's controling the hair...And I grab Kagomes hand again and say "BACK THROUGH THE WELL!" and pulls her through the well again but once Shadow gets out of the well...the girl is gone...but the hair isn't and since Shadow can't see it he gets tangled in it...but then...I jump out of the well again and say " Hold still..." and I carefully untangle Shadow but...I get cut really badly and the girl comes back and I point at the girl and say "She's the one controlling the hair..."and then I faint and Shadow says "...So you'r the one controling the hair..."


End file.
